La prophétie des coueurs brisés
by Leeloh
Summary: Kagome avoue à Inuyasha son amour, celui-ci ne répond rien. La jeune femme part...Suite à la visite de la sorcière Oaku, Inuyasha devra retrouver Kagome le plus vite possible...Allez lire!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha, toujours assis dans un arbre, observait la pleine lune, ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Curieusement, l'astre nocturne lui rappelait Kagome. Sa Kagome…En fait, tout ce qu'il voyait lui faisait penser à elle. Le parfum des fleurs qui lui laissait imaginer son odeur, la terre qui lui laissait apercevoir le regard remplis d'amour de la jeune fille…La lune, elle, lui rappelait ses lèvres et toutes les fois où il aurait tant voulu l'embrassé…

Exactement trois jours plus tôt, Kagome avait avouer ses sentiments à Inuyasha. Ce dernier, troublé par la révélation, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et s'était enfuie…Depuis, il ne l'a jamais revue. Trois jours et trois nuits d'enfer s'étaient écoulés et il cherchait encore sa bien-aimée. Le demi-démon s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était peutêtre morte, ou bien elle s'était peutêtre égarée dans la forêt…Il l'a cherchait et tout se qui le préoccupait était de la retrouver.

_Kagome où es-tu?_

Toujours entrain de contempler la lune, le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte que deux jeunes gens l'observaient…Miroku et Sango, deux fidèles amis, qui n'en savaient pas plus que lui….

-Pauvre Inuyasha…murmura Sango

-Si il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment…ajouta Miroku

-De lui dire qu'il ne savais pas s'il était en amour avec Kikyo ou avec elle? Oui, très bonne idée Miroku, tu crois vraiment que Kagome aurait apprécier?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il hésite encore? Regarde le…

La jeune femme fut surprise par ces paroles…Miroku avait raison, Inuyasha n'avait jamais été aussi…différent. Il partait toute la journée et revenait le soir, déçu de ne pas avoir retrouvé Kagome, il ne parlait plus, il ne mangeait plus et ne souriait plus. Il semblait tout le temps être perdu dans ses pensées…Il ne se battait même plus avec Shippo quand celui-ci l'embêtait…

-Tu crois que Kagome est retournée chez elle? suggéra Miroku

-Après ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi serait-elle retournée là-bas?

Un jour, Kagome a voulut retourné chez elle pour visiter sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais en sortant du puit, des autos de police étaient stationnées dans son entrée. Quand elle a voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, un homme lui avait annoncé que son grand-père, sa mère et son jeune frère étaient décédés dans un accident de voitures…Bouleversée par la nouvelle, la jeune adolescente s'était juré de ne jamais retournée vivre dans cette époque et qu'à partir de maintenant, elle resterais de l'autre côté du puit…

-Allez, viens, on devrais le laisser seul…proposa Sango

Le jeune couple partit sans bruit, laissant le demi-démon seul avec sa tristesse…

Il allait passer la nuit sur cette branche au cas ou Kagome reviendrait. Après tout, quand elle voulait lui parler, elle le rejoignait toujours ici, elle l'attendait au bas de l'arbre…

Si tu pouvais revenir et me pardonner…Que vais-je devenir sans toi? J'ai besoin de toi Kagome… 

Soudain, Inuyasha aperçut une forme indistincte dans le brouillard au loin. L'ombre s'approcha de plus en plus du jeune homme, qui resta paralyser par la peur. Bien qu'il ait du combattre des centaines de démons, la silhouette obscure lui faisait énormément peur.

-Qui es-tu et comment oses-tu me déranger à une heure si tardive? cracha le demi-démon.

Devant lui, se tenait une jeune femme, assez petite et très mince. Ses cheveux lisses blancs étaient recouvert par un chapeau rouge sang. Elle portait une longue robe de la même couleur avec quelques fleurs brodés noirs. Elle avait les yeux bleus marins, presque noirs….Assez jolie…

-Je suis la sorcière Oaku…Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour te menacer, mais pour t'avertir!

-M'avertir de quoi? continua le jeune homme sur le même ton.

-Je suis venu ici pour t'apprendre la prophétie des cœurs brisés…

Inuyasha lança un regard noir, mais interrogateurà la dame. Qui était-elle donc et pourquoi venait-elle lui parler de cette prophétie? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec KagomeÀ ce nom, le cœur du garçon se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. La retrouverait-il un jour? Reverra-t-il son doux visage?…

-C'est quoi cette prophétie? demanda-t-il sur un ton méfiant

-Et bien, tel le veut la prophétie, quand deux cœurs en morceaux se sont perdu de vue, qu'un des deux se retrouve dans la rue et que son âme voyage tel le flot d'un ruisseau, le seul au courrant que les deux cœurs sont en miettes, en neuf jours, sans perdre une minute, devra retrouvé l'être aimé et, son amour, lui avoué. Si une seconde plus tard tu arrivais, la personne que tu as tant recherché, s'éteindrait.

-…

À ce que je saches, il ne te reste que 6 jours pour retrouvé la jeune fille…Si une seconde plus tard tu arrivais, la personne que tu as tant cherché s'éteindrais…Retiens ces paroles Inuyasha…suggéra la sorcière avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

_Je n'ai pas tout saisie, mais si je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je crois que je ferrais mieux de reprendre mes recherches immédiatement…_

Inuyasha sauta en bas de sa branche. Il devait demander plus d'informations à Kaede car le poème de la jeune sorcière ne lui en donnaient pas suffisamment.

Malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, le jeune démon se précipita vers la maison de la prêtresse endormie. Il entra brusquement et hurla :

-Kaede?

Dans sa chambre, profondément endormie, la vieille dame était couchée. Elle se réveilla en sursaut après avoir crut entendre quelqu'un crier son nom.

-Kaede?

La sœur de Kikyo se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Kaede! Vous êtes là!

-Inuyasha…C'est la première fois que tu es aussi content de me voir…En quelle honore es-tu venu ici…en pleine nuit?

-C'est Kagome…dit-il sur un ton plus triste

-Kagome? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle n'est pas morte j'espère?

-Non…Vous connaissez la prophétie des cœurs brisés?

-Oui…Pourquoi?

Inuyasha hésita avant de parler, il ne tenait pas à ce que Kaede soit au courant de ses histoires d'amour…Elle savait déjà que Kagome était partit et elle savait également la cause, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle en sache plus…

-Ah je vois maintenant…Dit la veille femme avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, tu aimes Kagome, n'est-ce pas?

Inuyasha hocha faiblement la tête en guise d'approbation.

-Bien, j'imagine que tu as reçu la visite D'Oaku?

-Ouais…

-D'accord, alors elle a dû te réciter la prophétie sous forme de poème…Je vais t'expliquer plus clairement…Donc, tu aimes Kagome et Kagome t'aime…Kagome ne sait pas que le sentiment qu'elle ressent pour toi est réciproque…Je me trompes?

-Non…

-Bon, Kagome est partie…Tu as neuf jours pour la retrouver sinon elle…mourra…

-Mais pourquoi? Cria le demi-démon les larmes aux yeux…pour la première fois de sa vie…

-Je vais te raconter une légende…Sois attentif, je crois qu'elle t'aidera un peu…Un jour, un jeune homme qui se nommait Sasuke avoua ses sentiments a Kaoru, une jeune fille…Celle-ci lui répondu qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui était complètement faux…Sasuke, totalement détruit, s'enfuit du village où ils vivaient et se retrouva à errer dans la forêt croyant que Kaoru le détestait. Kaoru, elleétait partit à sa recherche, mais malheureusement, le retrouva au bout de dix jours…Enfin, elle retrouva son cadavre…

-Mais ce n'est qu'une légende! Ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai! C'est seulement un hasard!

-Je sais bien, mais je pourrais te raconter pleins d'autres histoires comme celle-ci…Mais je n'ai pas le temps, il ne te reste que six jours pour retrouver Kagome…

-Pourquoi elle est pas venue me prévenir avant cette…sorcière?

-Je ne sais pas…Mais dépêche toi Inuyasha, tu dois sauver Kagome!

* * *

Voila! C'est un p'tit chapitre pour commencer, les autres seront plus long (je suppose...)

Dites moi si vous aimez aimé ou pas!

Kammy


	2. chapitre 2

Saluuut!

Ça m'a pris du temps, je sais! J'avais une panne d'inspiration :P!

Disclamer : …les persos d'inu sont pas à moi et les perso que je rajoute je m'en fou alors…

Genre : Romance/aventure

Couple : Inu/Kag

Dédicace : euh…à toutes les fans d'Inuyasha!

Allons-y avec les RAR :

**MisssMalfoy** : Salut! Bah merci! Bonne lecture!

**Justin** : Saluuuuuut! Merci de prendre ton temps libre a l'école pour me reviewer! Bon t'es content? Vla le deuxieme chap:P

**Sakuya** : Et bah, ça été long, mais v'la la suite! Et, t'aime tu samurai deeper kyo? (parce qu'il y a une fille qui s'appelle sakuya..lol!) bonne lecture!

**Nahi** : Ah merci! Et bien voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Foxywafou** : Salut! Et bien merci et v'la la suite!

**Taya** : j'aimerais ben sa te voir me tuer! Lol! Bon euh…bonne lecture!

**Koga** : Coucou! (t'aime koga toi aussi? Lol!) bon et bien bonne lecture!

**MisticElfe :** Salut! En passant j'aime ton pseudo! Et bien…merci! Bonne lecture!

**Paola** : T'as réussi a dormir? Ça été long avant que je poste hen? XP Désolé! Bonne lecture!

**Sarifa** : Salut!t'as trouve cool? Ah merci! Bonne lecture!

**Punkies** : Salut! Euh…j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire…lol! Bonne lecture!

**Kaoru Kinomiya** : Salut! T'aime Inuyasha toi? Ah c'est cool! Moi aussi je dis que Inu et Kagome sont fait pour être ensemble! Bon et bien…voici la suite!

ah et en passant...ça se peux qu'on voit pas les tiret avant que les persos parle...désolé si ça ne marche pas!

* * *

_**La prophétie des cœurs brisés**_

Le jeune homme était parti dans la forêt et recherchait sa bien aimé. Il courait dans tous les sens en criant son nom.

_Elle ne devrait pas être partie bien loin pourtant…_

Le demi-démon monta sur une colline, croyant qu'il aurait une meilleure vue sur la forêt. Malheureusement, sur la pente, il y avait des tas de conifères et ne pu voir quoi que se soit.

Comme il frôlait la folie, il était trop préoccupé pour se rappeler qu'il était un demi-démon chien et qu'il aurait moins de mal à repéré Kagome si il se servait de son nez…

_En pleine nuit, sans le soleil, je ne pourrai jamais la voir…_

Croyant de plus en plus à son échec, au loin il aperçut une lueur blanche entre les arbres.

Les collecteurs d'âmes de Kikyo? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici celle là? Si elle apprenait que Kagome est seule dans la forêt, elle serait capable de la tuer…

Il se rapprocha de quelques pas. La lumière s'intensifia, se qui l'aveugla.

Ki…Kikyo?

Il obtenu une lamentation pour seule réponse.

_Tiens…une voix de garçon…Ce n'est donc pas Kikyo…_

Il se rapprocha encore plus de l'éclat menaçant. Tout son corps ralenti, ses muscles étaient paralyser. Malgré sa force, il dut arrêter de bouger. Puis, l'ombre lumineuse disparue.

Une autre lamentation se fit entendre.

Quelque chose passa derrière lui. Des frissons parcouraient tous son corps. Allait-il mourir cette nuit, sans pouvoir revoir Kagome? Sans pouvoir se défendre? Mourir comme un simple humain?

Une troisième plainte se fit entendre, se qui ne rassura aucunement le jeune homme.

_Merde…je ne peux même pas bouger…_

Qui est là?

Mon nom est Yohiko, le garçon oublié, celui dont personne ne se rappelle, celui qui est mort dans l'ombre…Maintenant à toi de te faire oublier…

Attends! Tu ne peux pas me tuer!

Pourquoi? J'suis bien mort moi…

Écoutes, avant de tuer, tu devrais peut-être te montrer!

Le jet de lumière réapparut. Elle était moins aveuglante que tout à l'heure et on pouvait facilement distinguer la forme d'une jeune garçon.

_Merde, un fantôme…_

Content? Je peux te tuer?

Je te garantis que si tu me tue, tu le payeras très cher après!

Après? Tu ne pourra rien faire après car tu sera en enfer!

Écoutes…Je dois juste…_pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas partir…_Je dois faire quelque chose de très important…

Quoi donc? Je voulais vivre moi, mais pourtant, j'ai été assassiné par ma mère…Elle m'a amené ici et elle ma tué…Une fin lente et douloureuse… Maintenant, je suis pris ici, comme dans un piège…Tu vois, je ne peux pas partir, alors, je tue tout ceux qui s'aventure par ici!

Est-ce que tu as…

Non…

J'ai pas fini ma phrase!

Je lis dans les pensées…Non, je n'ai pas tué une jeune fille aux cheveux noir habillé bizarrement…Je lui ai laissé la vie sauve…Elle avait l'air tellement triste que j'aurais été gentil de la tuer…je l'ai donc laissé vivre…Je sais que tu dois la retrouver, c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser vivre…Si tu ne l'a retrouve pas, elle mourra? Et bien je suis sûr que tu ne l'a retrouvera pas, elle mourra, ta vie sera détruite et ça, c'est pire que la mort…Elle est parti par là… dit-il en pointa vers sa gauche, ce qui menait à une grotte.

Kagome était partie à droite, vers les chutes, mais ça, Yohiko ne le dit pas, il prenait plaisir à tromper les gens et à les voir souffrir. Une genre de vengeance personnelle…

Mer…ci…murmura Inuyasha avant de partir vers la grotte.

_**…**_

Kagome dormait sur le bord de l'eau, elle était si proche d'Inuyasha, sans le savoir. Elle ignorait qu'il la cherchait depuis bientôt quatre jour. En fait, demain cela fera quatre jours qu'elle a quitté ses amis et son amour. Elle ne se doutait guerre que tous étaient inquiets pour elle, qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre au village, qu'elle allait mourir dans presque cinq jours. Elle n'était pas au courant de ça. Elle ne faisait qu'errer dans la forêt toute la journée à se pleurer sur son sort injuste.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait faire, ni se qu'elle allait devenir…Elle espérait seulement s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, s'éteindre lentement et doucement…

Chaque jour, la jeune fille essayait d'oublier la réaction du demi-démon. Elle l'aimait tellement…Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il lui réponde quelque chose. Elle aurait aimé savoir si tout les petits gestes affectueux qu'ils lui accordait, elle devait vraiment les prendre au sérieux…Elle aurait aimé savoir…Mais il ne lui a rien répondu, il l'a seulement regardé droit dans les yeux, un regard presque glacial et était parti, se qui lui avait brisé le cœur…

Elle souhaiterait le revoir, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage…Il allait probablement la rejeté, comme la dernière fois…

**…**

_Merde, je crois que je me suis perdu…_

Depuis une heure, Inuyasha marchait et courait dans l'immense grotte.

_Grrr…Cette grotte est trop grande…_

Il s'assied sur le sol et essaya de se calmer.

_Mon nez! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?_

Il se laissa guidé jusqu'à la sorti de la caverne. Dehors, il faisait presque jour. Le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre.

_Dans quelques instants, le quatrième jour se lèvera et je ne t'ai pas encore retrouvé…Où es-tu?…_

Devant lui, il y avait un immense lac. L'eau reflétait les premiers rayons du jour. Le jeune homme, épuisé, tomba sur le sol et s'endormi...

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimez? La suite devrais être pour bientôt…je pense! Lol!

R&R!

Kammy


End file.
